1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of air filters, and more specifically, to a portable and lightweight fluid (air and liquid) management device that can be worn by athletes while exercising and without restricting performance. This device serves the dual function of filtering the air and expelling moisture (saliva) from the device to increase the longevity and functionality of the filter. Although specifically designed for athletes, the device can be worn by any individuals who live or work in geographic areas where the air quality is poor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Athletes often exercise in urban environments where air quality is poor. When exercising, these athletes may inhale air contaminated by vehicle, industrial and urban exhaust. An exercising body typically takes in up to thirty (30) times more air than one at rest. In situations involving athletic exertion in areas of poor air quality, the inhalation of undesirable substances may counteract any health benefits derived by the act of exercising. Furthermore, most people generate some amount of saliva during exercise. The present invention is specifically designed to ensure that the air filter remains dry by collecting and expelling ah moisture from the device.
Although, designed specifically for use by athletes, the present invention is not limited to use by such persons. In fact, many residents of urban areas wear dust masks to reduce the amount of contaminants inhaled. The present invention may be used by both athletes and non-athletes who live or work in areas with poor air quality.
The prior art includes various examples of air filters and air filtration systems, but none of these devices is designed specifically to fit into the mouth of an athlete while exercising and to collect and dispel saliva generated by the athlete during exercise. As is evident from the following discussion of the prior art, the devices already in existence are, for the most part, air intake management systems. The present invention is a significant improvement to these devices because it keeps the filter dry by collecting and expelling all moisture from the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,270 (Dolby, 1978) discloses a smoke mask comprising a mouthpiece, a face shield that covers the wearer's nose and eyes, and a replaceable air filtration cartridge system attached to the face shield. This apparatus could not be worn by an athlete while exercising because it covers the eyes, nose and mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,364 (Speshyock, 1980) provides a respiratory control system comprising a mouthpiece with a centrally located filtering cartridge and valve means for controlling the flow of air past the filtering material upon inhalation and out a separate corridor on exhalation. This particular device does not incorporate any system for managing saliva.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,385 (Futrello, 1998) describes an exercise filter that is worn in the mouth. The exercise filter comprises two filters and two one-way valves. This device does not incorporate any system for managing saliva.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,060 (Nicholson) discloses a personal air filtration device, held in the mouth, that is comprised of a cylindrical exhalation tube with a filter media housing that is arranged concentrically around the periphery of the exhalation tube. This device does not incorporate any system for managing saliva.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,397,726 (Evensson, 2013) provides a breathing protective device, also held in the mouth, that is comprised of a tubular elongated filter housing and a mouthpiece with an air canal. The filter is arranged to separate a first space from a second space, and the air canal is arranged to enable the supply of inhalation air from the first space (via the filter) and the escape of exhalation air from the second space. Like the other prior art devices referenced above, this device does not incorporate any system for managing saliva.
U.S. Pat. No. D569,499 (McCullough, 2008) and D325,780 (Policappelli, 1992) are design patents for a cough silencer and a combined respirator mouthpiece and filter, respectively. Neither of these designs is structurally similar to the present invention.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. Nos. 2004/0007234 (Duxbury) and 2006/0081249 (Duxbury) both describe a personal respirator, supported in the mouth, comprised of a hollow connector with an air filtration end and an air mouthpiece end and an air-permeable filter that seals the first air filtration end. The air mouthpiece end forms an airtight seal when held anterior to the teeth between the lips of the wearer. This device does not incorporate a saliva management system.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2006/0137689 (Evensson) discloses a breathing protective device comprised of a mouthpiece and a filter house with a filter house chamber and a first wall section with a number of through holes. A filter is located inside of the first wall section of the filter house chamber. The filter house is elongated and extends longitudinally. This device does not incorporate a saliva management system.